C'est déjà bien assez niais comme ça
by Synmelya
Summary: Un OS sur la Saint-Valentin, avec une semaine de retard. Euh, guimauve, nul, Yuvi. Comme d'habitude, en somme.


Et une niaiserie de plus pour la saint-valentin, une! En retard, en plus, huhu. Enfin, voilà, ça m'trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps, ce Yuvi...même si au départ, j'en avais rêvé sous la forme de Yullen...(mais Syn n'écrit que du Yuvi, et un peu de Chaolee, héhé)

Enfin voilà, je vous laisse apprécier cette daube. C'est banal, pas marrant et niais, alors voilà. En fait, c'est moi.

* * *

Ce matin-là, Kanda se réveilla avec une étrange sensation. La sensation qu'il valait mieux rester dans sa chambre et pioncer toute la journée. La sensation qu'on viendrait vous faire chier. La sensation que quelque chose allait se passer.

Il n'en tint pas compte et se leva tout de même, son habituel air bougon renforcé par cette désagréable impression. Il se dirigea vers la cafétéria et, rapidement, sentit se poser sur lui des regards discrets (pas si discrets que ça). Beaucoup de femmes le fixaient, ainsi que quelques hommes. La plupart rougissaient.

Kanda fit comme si de rien n'était et alla chercher son plat habituel, qu'il n'est plus nécessaire de citer. Il s'installa ensuite, dans un pur élan de masochisme, à la table de Lavi et d'Allen.

Puis, une file d'attente presque interminable se forma. Tour à tour, tous ceux qui l'avaient observé déposaient à côté de lui des petits mots et des chocolats. Le Japonais les dévisagea sans comprendre, ne sachant visiblement pas pourquoi il était l'objet de tant d'attention.

Il décida de les ignorer et mangea sans se soucier de ses admirateurs. Il s'aperçut du rire de ses deux camarades qui lui faisaient face et les fixa d'un air exaspéré. Il se doutait néanmoins qu'eux savaient quelque chose et se décida à leur poser la question :

« Hé, il se passe quoi ici ? »

Lavi, étrangement, s'arrêta de rire. Il semblait dans la lune, ce matin-là. Ce fut donc Allen qui rit la peine d'expliquer la situation à son rival :

« Kanda ! On est le 14 février ! C'est la Saint-Valentin ! Visiblement, tu as du succès… »

Le brun haussa les épaules. Les ¾ des personnes qui lui avaient offert quelque chose lui étaient inconnues.

A ce moment-là, Lavi se leva et se mit à bafouiller :

« Bon, euh…moi, je vais y aller, hein ! Bah, à toute ! »

Alors que le roux sortait, Kanda réfléchissait. Il trouvait anormal qui Lavi s'en aille, comme ça. En général, il attendit toujours que le brun ait terminé, et il le suivait lorsqu'il partait. Mais il ne tenta pas plus d'analyser le comportement de son camarade et termina de manger. Il se leva pour sortir, abandonnant sur la table la montagne de présents qu'on lui avait destinés.

Il retourna dans sa chambre pour se changer, histoire d'aller s'entraîner. Mais lorsqu'il entra, il remarqua une boîte de chocolats accompagnés d'un petit mot. Il avait beau avoir ignoré toutes les autres, il avait une curieuse envie de savoir qui lui offrait cela.

Il prit la boîte dans une main, le mot dans l'autre et le lut pour lui-même.

_Yû, c'est avec tout mon amour que je t'offre ces chocolats._

Bon, d'accord. Le mot débordait un peu de guimauve, mais, au moins, ce n'était pas un long poème mélodramatique. D'ailleurs, Kanda avait une petite idée sur l'expéditeur. En effet, cette boîte venait soit de Tiedoll, soit de Lavi (qui étaient les deux seuls à l'appeler par son prénom), soit d'un taré suicidaire qui voulait vraiment bouffer les pissenlits par la racine.

Le Japonais porta son choix sur le lapin psychopathe lorsqu'il aperçut une tête rousse qui l'épiait, guettant sa réaction. Il se tourna vers lui, leva la boîte et demanda :

« Ca vient de toi, ça ? »

Le Bookman rougit. Il s'était fait griller. Il pensa que, s'il survivait, il faudrait qu'il revoie les notions de discrétion. N'osant rien dire, il se contenta de hocher la tête sans regarder son interlocuteur.

Etrangement, Kanda resta impassible à cette réponse, et se contenta de tendre la boîte au roux et de répliquer quelque chose qui surprit Lavi.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, Lavi. Rends-toi compte que les tours que tu joues peuvent blesser les gens autour de toi. »

Lavi fut complètement abasourdi. Alors comme ça, Yû pensait que c'était une blague? Il préférait tout lui dire que de voir son regard. Le regard d'une personne profondément vexée.

« Yû ! Ce n'est pas une blague ! Je t'aime, Yû ! Je t'aime… »

Il avait prononcé ces derniers mots dans un murmure, en baissant la tête, se préparant déjà à être puni pour ses sentiments.

Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque Kanda lui releva le menton et lui tendit un chocolat en disant :

« Goûte.

-Hein ? Non, Yû ! Ils sont pour toi, fais en ce que tu veux mais-

-Bien. Je veux que tu goûtes. »

Le rouquin obtempéra et porta le chocolat à sa bouche. A peine eut-il commencé à mâcher que Kanda le saisit par le col et le plaqua contre le mur pour l'embrasser sauvagement, sans oublier de forcer le barrage de ses lèvres. Lavi sursauta mais se laissa aller. Après tout, ça faisait longtemps qu'il attendait ça.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Kanda passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, tandis que Lavi commençait à penser qu'il devrait porter des pantalons plus grands. Celui-là devenait vraiment trop étroit.

Le Japonais finit de déguster le chocolat qu'il avait sournoisement piqué à son camarade, puis s'éloigna en disant :

« Très bons, tes chocolats. »

Il retourna s'entraîner (au passage, il a oublié de se changer), laissant là un Lavi quelque peu statique, qui avait porté une main à sa bouche, encore surpris par le baiser qu'il venait de recevoir. Les lèvres de Yû étaient si douces, et sa langue si habile…

* * *

Le soir, Kanda avait pu constater que l'agitation due à la Saint Valentin s'était calmée en même temps que les hormones des habitants de la tour. Il fut également surpris (bien que content) de ne pas trouver Môyashi. Lorsqu'il alla chercher ses soba, Jeryy lui expliqua que le maudit avait reçu beaucoup de chocolats. Il avait également mangé tous ceux que le brun avait laissés sur la table et était actuellement à l'infirmerie à cause d'une crise de foie.

Pendant que le Japonais, Lavi retournait à sa chambre avant de descendre lui aussi au réfectoire, pour y déposer une énième carte rose, reçue d'une énième admiratrice alors qu'il sortait de l'infirmerie.

Il remarqua, sur son bureau, une carte qui ne s'y trouvait pas à sa dernière visite. Il l'a prit et la lue à haute voix.

_Pour toi, baka usagi. Parce que, __**moi aussi **__(je te vois déjà tirer une tête de merlan frit sans comprendre. Rappelle-toi juste de ce que tu m'as dit, tout à l'heure.)_

Lavi vit que la carte était accompagnée d'un lapin en chocolat, différent des habituelles boîtes. Lavi en conclut donc que _lapin en chocolat + baka usagi = Yû-chan_. Il n'y avait que lui pour avoir un humour aussi tordant et une telle fixation sur les lapins. Ce serait donc lui qui aurait déposé ça là, à moins que quelqu'un ne lui ait fait une mauvaise blague.

Cependant, il préféra se dire que c'était Kanda, et se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse pour savoir ce qu'il lui avait dit plus tôt.

La seule chose à laquelle le brun aurait pu répondre _« moi aussi »_ était le _« je t'aime »_ qu'il lui avait sorti plus tôt. Le roux eut du mal à croire à la réciprocité de ses sentiments mais trouva mignon le fait que Kanda n'ait pas réussi à lui écrire directement ces trois mots. Après tout, c'était dans son caractère.

N'écoutant que son cœur fou d'amour pour un Japonais taciturne et râleur, Lavi courut jusqu'à la cafétéria et fit une entrée fracassante. Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la table de son cher et tendre et, avant que celui-ci n'ait compris quoi que ce soit, l'embrassa passionnément sous le regard surpris (et choqué) de toute la salle (c'est-à-dire les 9/10 de la Congreg', dont les ¾ étaient jaloux).

Il enlaça fortement Kanda (dont l'appétit avait été coupé net) et lui murmura :

« Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit tout à l'heure ?

-Baka…C'est déjà assez niais comme ça. »

Lavi rit doucement avant de se prendre un coup de poing from Yû-chan parce que, quand même, il aurait pu attendre qu'ils soient seuls tous les deux avant de lui bouffer la bouche.

* * *

Ayaya...après avoir publié cette...chose, je me lance dans des OS un peu moins pourris mais tout aussi débiles. Que voulez-vous, on ne se refait pas. Je crois que le fait d'avoir l'autorisation d'aller à la Japan Expo m'a rendue légèrement niaise et dégoulinante de sentiments.

Comment ça, du racontage de vie?

Enfin. A peluche, les gens!


End file.
